1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to disk units, and more particularly to a disk unit whose tray with a disk-like recording medium attached thereto is movable to a position where data can be recorded on or reproduced from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional disk units include CD-ROM units for use in notebook personal computers. In such CD-ROM units, a tray to which a disk-like recording medium (hereinafter referred to simply as a “disk”) is attached is formed to have a width smaller than the diameter of the disk so that the CD-ROM units can be accommodated in personal computers reduced in thickness and weight.
In such CD-ROM units, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, for instance, a tray 3 is supported so as to be slidable in a tray housing 2 of a metal frame 1. A turntable 4 to which a disk 7 is clamped is provided to the upper surface 3a of the tray 3. Further, inside the tray 3, a motor that rotates the turntable 4 and an optical pickup 5 that reads information recorded on the disk are provided. The motor is not shown in FIG. 1A or 1B because the motor is hidden by the turntable 4.
An eject button (not shown in the drawings) is provided to a front bezel 6 attached to the front face of the tray 3. The eject button is pressed to release a lock by a lock mechanism (not shown in the drawings) so that the tray 3 is movable in the direction of ejection. Further, the tray 3 has a width smaller than the diameter (12 cm) of the disk 7.
The frame 1 has a projecting part 8 formed on one side of the tray housing 2 so as to extend to oppose a crescent-like projecting part of the disk 7 from the tray 3. Further, the tray 3 housed in the tray housing 2 and the projecting part 8 of the frame 1 are covered with a cover of sheet metal (not shown in the drawings) from above. The frame 1 and the cover form a case containing the tray 3.
The disk 7 is clamped to the turntable 4 so as to oppose the upper surface 3a and the projecting part 8, and is rotated in the space covered by the cover.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the right and left sides of the tray 3 are supported by a pair of tray guide mechanisms 9 so as to be slidable. One of the tray guide mechanisms 9 is attached between the right side of the frame 1 and the right side of the tray 3, and the other one of the tray guide mechanisms 9 is attached between the left side of the frame 1 and the left side of the tray 3
Further, each of the tray guide mechanisms 9 includes a guide rail 9a, a slide rail 9b, and a guide rail 9c. The guide rail 9a is attached to the sides of the tray 3. The slide rail 9b is formed to have a C-shaped cross section so as to slide on the guide rail 9a. The guide rail 9c is formed to have a C-shaped cross section so as to enclose the slide rail 9b. When the disk unit of FIGS. 1A and 1B is used in a horizontal position, the tray 3 is supported by the tray guide mechanisms 9 provided to the right and left sides of the tray 3 so as to be slidable.